


Happy Birthday, Mr. Specter (Red XIII)

by sal_si_puedes



Series: Red [13]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Baby Fluff, Comment Fic, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Red!verse, for naias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wakes Mike up in the middle of the night. Mike is not amused. :-)</p><p>(It's the night their son Scott is born. So, in the end, sacrificing a well-earned night's sleep is just so fucking worth while... )</p><p>Part of the <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/159881">Red!verse</a> but can be read as a stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mr. Specter (Red XIII)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written inspired by [this pic](http://psiicon.tumblr.com/post/123107725506) \- thank you for the prompt, darling naias!! I've wanted to write this for ages but never knew how...
> 
> For [naias](http://naiasf.tumblr.com/), of course. <3
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](http://sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come and say "Hi!"." 

Mike’s brain almost never shuts up. It runs on pizza for days on end and even on empty if need be. It’s like a _perpetuum mobile_ , the only one in the world, and it just almost never rests. Almost. Mike can pull all-nighters like nobody else and he can do it three times in a row if need be and his brain still is in full power mode and wide awake. It keeps him awake, too, in phases like that, it simply doesn’t let him sleep.

Mike’s brain almost never shuts up but when it does it _really_ does. When Mike lets himself sleep there is almost no waking him up. When he sleeps he sleeps.

And he has been sleeping for a little over three hours now. It has been a truly crazy week, insanely long hours, strenuous preparations and, at their end, a well-deserved win. 

So the first thing that slips from his mouth when that hand on his shoulder shakes him again is an irritated grunt. Which turns into an angry one when that damn hand shakes him again. And again.

“Mike,” he hears someone calling and he tries to pull the covers over his head.

“Mike.”

When his brain sleeps it sleeps and when it does it is very persistently fighting to maintain that blessed state.

“No.”

His refusal is muffled by the covers and he squeezes his eyes shut tightly against the light and curls in on himself against the cool night air when that fucking hand pulls the covers off of him. His hand manages to catch one hem of them, though, and when that voice calls him again he pulls and pulls and buries his face in the pillows.

“Fuck off.”

The hand is persistent, too, and very annoyingly so.

“Mike, wake up.”

“I said _fuck off_!”

But no matter how tightly he closes his eyes, no matter how hard he tries to block the voice and to ignore the hand shaking him, they come back again and again and mercilessly pull him from the darkness.

“Mike, you’ve _got_ to wake up.”

“Fuck, Harvey!” Mike spits and sits up like a bolt of lightning, ready to burst any second. He stares at the other man angrily and his eyes narrow to slits. “I swear if you don’t let me sleep I’ll fucking leave you. I’ll leave you right now. Fuck, I haven’t slept in days and you fucking asshole won’t even let me sleep for ten fucking minutes. So if you don’t fuck off right this second, I swear—”

He’s about to throw himself back onto the mattress with a very dramatic swirl and turn but something about Harvey is stopping him dead in his tracks. Something he can’t quite put his finger on. Something _off_.

When his brain sleeps it takes a much longer time than the rest of Mike’s body does to join the living and function at least at a minimum level. So it takes Mike a couple of moments to realize that Harvey is smiling. Grinning, actually, and very broadly at that.

“What?” Mike barks and Harvey’s grin broadens at Mike’s obvious outrage. “What’s so fucking funny about not wanting to be—“

Harvey’s grin widens even more and he reaches out to cup Mike’s cheek.

“Well, you’ll have to get used to that, I’m afraid, and soon,” he says and Mike draws a blank. Clearly, his brain is still resting comfortably in Morpheus’ arms. Very comfortably.

“What do you mean,” he murmurs and sniffles. And why the fuck is Harvey still grinning like that?

“I mean that the hospital just called. Christine has gone into labor.”

“What?” Mike asks again, utterly bewildered now, his eyes widening. “When?”

“A little over an hour ago.”

“ _What?_ ” This time, Mike’s voice actually hitches. “It took you an hour to wake me up?”

“No, Mike,” Harvey smiles. “She went into labor an hour ago. The hospital called just now.”

“But—“ Mike’s brain does a double take. It’s hard sometimes to rise from the dead. “But they said it wouldn’t be before next week, they said—Is everything—I mean—“ He looks around frantically and it takes his eyes some time to find Harvey’s.

“Relax, Mike. Everything is fine. You can’t predict things like that to the second, remember?”

“Oh wow, Harvey,” Mike whispers. “Oh _wow_ …”

“Yeah.” Harvey nods and leans in go place a gentle kiss on Mike’s lips. “So, are you ready to go and meet your son?”

“Fuck.” Mike stares at Harvey for a couple of seconds, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. “Holy _fuck_!” From one moment to the other Mike’s body goes into overdrive. He struggles to get out from underneath the covers and when they tangle around his feet he almost stumbles and falls when he finally gets out of bed. 

Harvey watches him run around the bedroom like something akin to a headless chicken, trying to find something to put on, a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, Harvey’s t-shirt, and run his fingers through his messy hair.

“Come on, Harvey,” he shouts as he pulls the t-shirt over his head. “Come _on_ , let’s _go_!”

Mike’s hand clings to Harvey’s all the way through the hospital and it won’t let go when they climb out of the taxi and up the steps to the front door either. Only when Harvey walks up to the reception does Mike let go and starts to pace, biting his lips. He startles when that hand on his shoulder is back, calming him this time, soothingly. 

“Christine is doing fine,” Harvey says and smiles at Mike reassuringly. She’s in the delivery room and they think that he’ll be here in just a couple of minutes, maybe half an hour.”

“Oh god,” Mike whispers, grabbing hold of Harvey’s arm. “Are you sure everything is okay? I mean, this is happening really fast and—“

“Mike,” Harvey gives Mike’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “She’s fine. She’s in the best hands. Everything is fine.”

Mike nods and closes his eyes for a moment, exhaling shakily. 

“Come on, we can wait in the ward.”

They walk through the hospital’s corridors, Mike’s sweaty hand in Harvey’s dry and warm one. When they arrive at the ward’s waiting area, there’s already a nurse waiting for them.

“Harvey. Mike, hi,” he smiles at them and motions towards the sitting area. “Everything is going very well. It shouldn’t be long now. Why don’t you two take a seat?”

“Thank you,” Harvey says politely and Mike starts to pace again while Harvey sits down and watches him.

“What if—“ Mike starts but then he pauses and bites his lips.”What if something goes wrong? I mean, what if Scott—“

“Mike,” Harvey cuts in when Mike falls silent and looks at him with wide, worried eyes. “You heard what the nurse just said. Everything is okay. Scott will be okay.”

“Okay,” Mike echoes and sinks down onto the sofa next to Harvey, burying his face in his hands. “Okay.” He nods into his hands and releases another shaky exhale when Harvey’s hand comes to rest on his back. “Okay.”

“Yeah,” Harvey soothes. “He’ll be perfect, you’ll see.“

“Harvey? Mike?” Only half an hour later the nurse is back and Mike shoots up from his seat before he has finished speaking.

“ _Harvey—_ “

Harvey rises next to him and rests his hand on his arm once more.

“Yes?”

“Congratulations,” the nurse beams and nods at Harvey and Mike. “You are the parents of a healthy son.”

“Oh my god,” Mike whispers and grabs Harvey’s arm hard. “Oh…”

“Why don’t you guys follow me and come meet your son,” the nurse smiles at them and opens the door to the ward to let them step through.

They wash their hands and someone hands them hospital gowns to put on over their street clothes and then Harvey is whisked away and Mike is alone in that little room where he’s going to meet their son in just a short while.

Which seems like an eternity that goes by in the blink of an eye and when Harvey steps through the door again, a tiny bundle in his arms and a beaming smile on his lips, Mike’s heart stops.

“Mike,” Harvey smiles and stills for a little moment before he crosses the room and closes the distance between them. “Say _Hello_ to our son.”

“Oh my god,” Mike whispers again and it seems as if that is the only thing he can say, the only words his brain is willing to form. “Harvey…”

The baby in Harvey’s arms is so tiny. His eyes are closed and his cheeks are rosy and full and his nose is without a doubt the tiniest little thing Mike has ever seen in all his life.

“He’s perfect.”

Mike can feel his eyes prickle and he reaches out to touch his fingertip to Scott’s chubby cheek. He traces his finger carefully over his son’s face, his cheeks and nose and mouth, and his lips turn into an amazed smile when the little boy smacks his lips.

“He looks like you,” Mike murmurs and raises his head to lock eyes with Harvey. There is a strange glitter in Harvey’s eyes and Mike’s mind is singing with wonder. “He is so beautiful.”

Harvey blinks and Mike looks down at the baby in Harvey’s arms again. “Hey,” he whispers softly and Scott turns his head a little. “Hey…”

“Do you want to hold him for a bit?” Harvey asks and Mike looks up, nodding slowly. 

“Yeah,” he murmurs and Harvey carefully places the baby in Mike’s arms. Both he and Harvey laugh when Scott lets out a dramatic sigh and wrinkles his nose. “Happy birthday,” Mike grins and rocks the baby a little bit. “Happy birthday, Scott.”

And Harvey just smiles and gently kisses the top of Mike’s head.

“He’s so tiny,” Mike wonders and bows down to touch Scott’s face with the tip of his nose. He takes a deep breath and his eyes sting again and he has to bite his lips. “Harvey, I love him so much…”

“I know,” Harvey replies and carefully takes Mike into his arms. “Mike.”

They stand like that for a while, Scott breathing quietly between them, and then they take turns holding their son, talking to him and looking at each other in wonder, until an hour or two later, Harvey clears his throat.

“We should head back home,” he says and Mike’s head snaps up. 

“I don’t want to let go of him,” he sniffles and Harvey nods. 

“The doctor said that they want to keep him here just a day or two, just to make sure everything is all right. And then we can take him home.”

“Can’t we just stay here?” Mike says and his voice cracks a bit. “I _really_ don’t want to let go of him.”

“He needs to sleep,” Harvey smiles and in that exact same moment the door swings open and the nurse enters the room. “And so do you.”

Harvey and Mike kiss their son goodbye and Mike reluctantly hands him over to the nurse.

“You will have him home with you in now time,” the nurse smiles and Harvey and Mike watch him carry Scott out of the room. 

“I wanted to put him to bed,” Mike whispers and Harvey pulls him into a tight hug.

“Soon, baby,” he whispers into Mike’s hair. “I promise.”

Mike leans his head against Harvey’s shoulder and yawns in the taxi on their way back home and Harvey smiles.

“Let’s go get some sleep,” he kisses against Mike’s temple and startles when Mike’s head shoots up.

“ _Sleep?_ ” Mike sounds so offended that Harvey can’t help but chuckle. “Are you fucking _nuts_? I don’t want to sleep! I just _couldn’t_ sleep now. I want to _celebrate_ , to drink some of that fancy scotch of yours and to look at those pictures again and again and I want to talk to you about Scott and—“ He stops when Harvey just stares at him, deeply amused. “Can—I mean, can we do that?”

“For as long as you like,” Harvey smiles and pulls Mike in for a tender, loving kiss.

 

~fin~


End file.
